


Grief / Dolor

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: English, Español | Spanish, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Part 4, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: Sergio deals with mourning Raquel's death.





	1. Chapter 1

Sergio needed to keep busy.

It was the only way to keep from falling apart.

There was no time for mourning.

Letting grief take hold of him wouldn’t help anyone, especially his group of bank robbers who was still inside the Bank of Spain, trapped and surrounded by the Police.

A force with near limitless resources that they’d just declared war against.

But, sometimes, sorrow couldn’t be avoided.

Every morning that he woke up, Sergio faced the empty space beside where Raquel was supposed to be. For a split second, for a blissful second, he forgot that she was gone… then everything came crashing back.

He rarely slept, but when did…all he dreamt of was Raquel.

Both the dreams and the nightmares crushed his soul.

In his dreams, he had a few fleeting moments of happiness again with her, only to wake up and remember that she was gone and never coming back.

And in his nightmares, he saw himself in Palawan with the love of his life before hearing those fatal gunshots that took her away from him and opening his eyes to find her dead body in his arms. That was he usually woke up with a scream.

Even when he had nightmares of Andrés’ death, he hadn’t been alone. For most of those nights, Raquel had been there with him, holding him and making him feel better and safe.

But now… now he was more alone than ever.

The horrible things he’d said to said kept running through his mind.

How he’d called her the weak link, how he’d told her that he had won the match against her, how he’d basically said that he didn’t need her for the heist or that he felt like he was betrayed his group by bringing her along…

He had hurt her.

Sergio had seen it in her eyes.

He had regretted it almost immediately, but his stupid pride had kept him from apologizing to her.

He foolishly thought they still had time after all of this was done.

He’d been despicable with her in those moments of anguish.

Now, all he wished for was the chance to go back in time and beg for her forgiveness, to tell her that she was his everything and that he couldn’t live without her, to finally propose to her the right way and swear to her that she would be happy with him.

All he wanted was to be happy once again with the woman he loved, to have a chance at a happy life by her side.

To have a chance to tell her he loved her, more than anything, more than his own life...

In the new vehicle – a third option he and Raquel had left in a safe location, just in case the RV and Ambulance failed and were compromised – he was often assaulted by little things that had belonged to Raquel.

Inside the small duffle bag she had packed for herself for this particular vehicle, there was a bag of toiletries, a handful of her clothes, a small pack of red pencils that she had loved to use to put her hair up, a small plastic bag with little packets of her favorite tea brand, the picture of her and Paula she had kept hanging on her bed back in Madrid – the only memento from home that she had kept with her…

_Oh God… What would he tell Paula?_

Little Paula who loved her mom and still needed her so much.

Sergio clenched his fist.

This was all his doing. Without him and his involvement in Raquel’s life, she would still be alive and Paula would still have a mother. Of course he would take care of the little girl he’d come to love as his own, and give her anything she might need, but it would never replace Raquel.

Slowly, he picked up one of Raquel’s sweaters. The dark sweater was large and fluffy.

He brought the material to his face and took in the scent.

It still smelled like her.

In their makeshift bed, he laid down and placed the sweater on the pillow next to his.

Sergio closed his eyes.

But that night, he wouldn’t have dreams or nightmares of Raquel.

That night, he would make plans and dream of vengeance.


	2. ESP

Sergio necesitaba mantenerse ocupado.

Era la única manera de evitar que se desmoronara.

No había tiempo para el luto.

Dejar que el dolor se apodere de él no ayudaría a nadie, especialmente a su banda de atracadores que aún estaba dentro del Banco de España, atrapados y rodeados por la Policía.

Una fuerza con recursos casi ilimitados contra la que acababan de declarar una guerra.

Pero, a veces, el dolor no podía ser evitado.

Cada mañana que despertaba, Sergio se enfrentaba al espacio vacío al lado de donde Raquel debía estar. Por una fracción de segundo, por un feliz segundo, se olvidó de que ella se había ido... luego todo volvía a colapsar.

Raramente dormía, pero cuando lo hacía... todo lo que soñaba era con Raquel.

Los sueños y las pesadillas destrozaban su alma.

En sus sueños, volvía a tener unos pocos momentos fugaces de felicidad con ella, sólo para despertar y recordar que se había ido y que nunca volvería.

Y en sus pesadillas, se veía a sí mismo en Palawan con el amor de su vida antes de escuchar esos disparos fatales que se la llevaron y le abrían los ojos para encontrar su cadáver en sus brazos. Eso era lo que normalmente se despertaba con un grito.

Incluso cuando tenía pesadillas de la muerte de Andrés, no había estado solo. Durante la mayor parte de esas noches, Raquel había estado allí con él, abrazándolo y haciéndolo sentir mejor y más seguro.

Pero ahora.... ahora estaba más solo que nunca.

Las cosas horribles que le había dicho seguían corriendo por su mente.

Cómo la había llamado el punto débil, cómo le había dicho que había ganado la partida contra ella, cómo había dicho básicamente que no la necesitaba para el atraco o que sentía que traicionaba a su grupo trayéndola con ellos...

Él la había hecho daño.

Sergio lo había visto en su mirada.

Se había arrepentido casi inmediatamente, pero su estúpido orgullo le impedía disculparse con ella.

Estúpidamente pensó que aún tenían tiempo después de todo esto.

Había sido un ser despreciable con ella en esos momentos de angustia.

Ahora, todo lo que deseaba era la oportunidad de volver atrás en el tiempo y pedirle perdón, decirle que ella era todo para él y que él no podía vivir sin ella, para finalmente proponerle de la forma correcta y jurarle que ella sería feliz con él.

Todo lo que quería era volver a ser feliz con la mujer que amaba, y tener la oportunidad de una vida feliz a su lado.

En el nuevo vehículo - una tercera opción que él y Raquel habían dejado en un lugar seguro, en caso de que la caravana y la ambulancia fallasen y se vieran comprometidas - a menudo era agredido por pequeñas cosas que habían pertenecido a Raquel.

Dentro de la pequeña bolsa de lona que había preparado para sí misma para este vehículo en particular, había una bolsa de productos de higiene personal, un poco de ropa, un pequeño paquete de lápices rojos que le encantaba usar para ponerse el pelo en alto, una pequeña bolsa de plástico con saquitos de su marca de té favorita, la foto de ella y de Paula, que ella colgaba en su cama en Madrid - el único souvenir que guardaba de casa con ella...

_Oh Dios... ¿Qué le diría a Paula?_

La pequeña Paula que amaba a su mamá y la necesitaba aún tanto.

Sergio apretó el puño.

Todo esto fue por su culpa. Sin él y su participación en la vida de Raquel, ella seguiría viva y Paula seguiría teniendo una madre. Por supuesto que cuidaría de la niña que amaba como si fuera suya, y le daría todo lo que pudiera necesitar, pero eso nunca reemplazaría a Raquel.

Lentamente, cogió uno de los jerseys de Raquel. El jersey oscuro era grande y peludo.

Se llevó el tejido a su cara y absorbió el aroma.

Todavía olía como ella.

En su improvisada cama, él se acostó y colocó el jersey sobre la almohada junto a la suya.

Sergio cerró los ojos.

Pero esa noche, no tendría sueños ni pesadillas con Raquel.

Esa noche, haría planes y soñaría con venganza.


End file.
